


Next Time

by horangibeom



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jibeom being Jibeom, M/M, Shy Bong Jaehyun, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horangibeom/pseuds/horangibeom
Summary: Jaehyun gathers up his courage to finally do what he should've done a long time ago.





	Next Time

The school bell rang. Of the hundreds of students hastily marching towards the canteen, one is seen having trouble picking up his pace. 

"I have to do this today." 

He shapes his fist and slams it on his chest. 

"I can do it. Bong Jaehyun you can do it!" 

He's failed a few times, but he couldn't let it happen again.

"One simple gesture, one step at a time." 

He reassures himself and takes a vacant seat near the canteen halls. Two minutes left. 

His body starts crumbling into puzzle pieces that can't seem to fit each other yet he knows there's no time for this. He releases momentary sighs every few seconds to let his numb wobbly foot regain its consciousness. 

Finally, the sight he was waiting for. The man he's been longing for since he can't remember when. He takes the moment to appreciate his sturdy-looking back figure; the only thing he could see at the moment. 

Must. Muster. Courage.

He steps out to finally meet him. He takes long confident strides, but is weirded out by his own approach.

"Ah, more naturally." 

No time to back out now that he's getting closer to the picturesque scene he randomly plays out in his mind everytime.Yes, he just doesn't space around like many people think he does. He daydreams.

Closer.

He extends his right hand towards his'. He grasps them, hoping to finally get his attention. 

"Huh? Who are you exactly?"

Wrong person.

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else." 

The stranger backs off. Startled.  
He can feel the embarrassment go up and down his spine. He can't even get to bring his hands up to cover his face. He stood there helplessly, letting the flood of emotions drown him instead.

"Huh. All those trouble for this."

Just as tears were ready to fall, a tight grip on his hand gathered up his senses. 

"Hey Jaehyun, lets go grab some snacks."

It was him. He lost to him again.

"Oh Jibeom. I was actually going to ask you the same thing first."

"Yeah well asking first is my thing. We've got a few minutes left. Let's go now my friend."

Friend.

"Oh okay."

Jibeom is still grabbing onto his hand while on their way. Just like how it's always been. 

It's always like this.  
You always grab my hands first. When will I get to grab yours first too?  
You always make me feel loved when you do so.  
When can I make you feel the same towards me too?  
Next time. Let's try again next time.

**Author's Note:**

> im still cringing from the day i ever made this i lurv a shy bong ;-)


End file.
